


Life Studio

by Fengyang



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach和Chris是一對從小一起長大的戀人，Zach喜歡用相機記錄Chris的一舉一動。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Studio

喀嚓。

 

Zach移開相機，微笑地看著眼前的畫面。特大號的床上，一名男人蜷縮在床上，睡得很熟。

 

男人的睡相其實不太好，儘管五分鐘前Zach才幫男人拉好棉被，但它此刻卻凌亂地纏在男人身上。他露在外面的腦袋亂糟糟的，褐金色的髮絲因為睡眠所以亂翹，但那畫面卻讓Zach對眼前的人更加喜愛。

 

認識了這個人將近一輩子，Zach仍然懷疑他永遠也看不夠這個人。從七歲那年因為搬家而跟對方成為鄰居後，這個人就成了他生命中最重要的一部份。他們先是朋友，然後發展出了像親兄弟那般的感情，最後，當他們意識到彼此對自己究竟代表什麼後，他們成為了愛人。

 

愛人。

 

他的心因為那個詞而感到溫暖，他放下相機，想要上前加入對方，週六的早晨陪著對方一起賴床早已是他的習慣之一。

 

仍在熟睡的人咕噥一聲，從側躺變成趴著的姿勢。他的腦袋埋在自己曲起的手臂與枕頭之間，試著遮擋房間內逐漸增強的陽光。

 

他身上的棉被因為他的動作而有些鬆脫，露出大片裸露的肌膚。那個畫面讓Zach的眼神變得深幽，他不自覺地嚥了口唾液，心裡知道對方其實穿了一件內褲——客觀來說，那件平口的四角內褲其實一點都不性感——但是因為纏繞在對方腰間的棉被，以及對方露出的一整片赤裸的背部以及四肢，讓對方看起來就像是什麼也沒有穿似的。

 

房內的光線隨著太陽徹底爬上天空而增強，Zach可以看見對方背上金色的細毛因為陽光而反射著柔和的光線。他思考了一下，再次拿起相機，拍下了眼前的一幕。

 

眼前的畫面被小小的機器擷取下來，Zach看著畫面中成為永恆的這一幕，嘴角的弧度更深。他的相機裡已經有很多對方的照片，大多數的時候都是趁對方不注意時拍的，而考慮到周六的早晨陪著對方賴床是他最喜愛的活動之一，他的相機裡有許多類似的照片。

 

他猜他身為攝影師的哥哥當年教他拿相機的時候沒有想到他雖然照著對方的希望喜愛上了鏡頭後的世界，卻僅限於唯一一個模特兒。

 

他爬上床，再放下相機前又拍了幾張對方睡顏的近照。

 

床墊因為他的重量而下陷，驚擾了原本熟睡的人。他睜開眼，在看見是他後對他露出一個睡眼惺忪的微笑。

 

「嘿，早。」

 

那迷糊的模樣讓Zach忍不住又按了幾下快門，才放下相機，傾下身給對方一個吻。

 

「早。」他貼著對方的唇，啞聲道。

 

「你又在拍那些照片了。」Chris在他爬進被窩時習慣性地縮進他的懷中，語氣是肯定的。

 

「你看起來很棒，」Zach擁著對方，承認，「我忍不住。」

 

「你從第一次拿相機開始就是這麼說的，結果我的家庭相册一打開全是你拍的照片。」Chris皺了皺鼻子，「這真是太瘋狂了，誰的成長照會全是自己的男朋友照的？」

 

「未婚夫。」Zach糾正，「而且這不能怪我，你知道我沒法抵抗你。」

 

「好吧，好吧，未婚夫。」Chris失笑，「我應該擔心嗎？畢竟我們還沒有結婚，你就看過我所有的蠢樣子了。」

 

「你是說你剪著鍋蓋頭的時候嗎？」Zach低笑。

 

「公平點，我那時候才六歲，而且十四歲了還留鍋蓋頭的人是你。」

 

「我以為你喜歡，畢竟你那時候因為我升上高中，不能繼續跟我一起上學而哭得可慘了。」

 

「噢，閉嘴，Zachary。」Chris喃喃道，「我們別提那段時間了，好嗎？那可不是我最自豪的時光。」

 

Zach大笑起來，他止住笑聲，低下頭望著對方，「我一直沒告訴你，其實我很高興，你不是唯一一個因為我們不能一起上下學而失望的人。」

 

「你從來沒跟我說過。」因為他的動作，Chris也跟著抬起頭看向他。

 

「因為我那時候需要安慰你。」Zach看著對方蔚藍色的瞳眸——Chris的近視很深，不戴眼鏡就幾乎什麼都看不到，他是唯一一個能夠如此近距離享受Chris沒帶眼鏡或隱形眼鏡的雙眼的人——「那是我的工作，我必須照顧你。」

 

Chris露出一個笑容，「我只是很高興我們終於渡過那段時間了，現在我也可以照顧你了。」他調皮地眨了眨眼，「那就是婚姻，不是嗎？」

 

「我很確定你是對的，但我想你不需要擔心太多，畢竟儘管是不同的方式，但是你一直都照顧著我。」Zach將唇印上對方的，「我愛你，Chris，那是為什麼我總是拍那些照片的原因，你的每一面我都想保存下來。」

 

Chris沒有回答，因為他正忙著回應Zach的吻。他們的身體在棉被裡貼近，Zach的手指在對方的背部游走。Chris在他們換氣的空檔喃喃道：「我很慶幸你不喜歡拍裸照，不然我媽在看到那些照片的時候可能會暈過去。」

 

「你的確記得她是怎麼發現我們在一起的，對吧？她早就不敢看我的相機了。」Zach低笑，「而且你知道只要是你，我都很樂意拍，只是你身上沒有穿衣服的時候太吸引人了，我可沒辦法在那時候還記得拿相機。」

 

Chris在Zach順著他的脖頸啃咬時偏過頭，將更大片的肌膚暴露在他面前，「Joe說在結婚照這件事情上他不會讓步，我想他的原話是作為專業攝影師，弟弟的結婚照居然不讓他拍，這太侮辱他的專業了。」

 

「我又沒說不讓他拍，我只說你的單人照要讓我拍而已，畢竟我可沒有辦法幫我們兩個人拍全身照。」

 

那逗樂了Chris，「你知道他的意思是指單人照也要讓他拍。」

 

Zach在Chris的鎖骨旁印下一個太重的吻，宣示自己的主權，「沒門。」

 

※

 

「我還是不明白你為什麼不肯讓我們自己決定相冊裡的照片，那是我們的結婚相冊，我們應該自己選，不是嗎？」Zach在和Joe一起走進Joe的工作室時忍不住抱怨。

 

「我跟你說了那是你的結婚禮物，禮物的意思代表你看到的必須是完成品，不然樂趣在哪裡？」

 

「我還是比較傾向自己選。」

 

「真可惜Chris已經答應我了，是吧？」Joe露出一個得逞的微笑，再次覺得自己直接去問比較好說話的Chris實在是太明智。

 

那讓Zach沉默下來，拒絕Chris一直都不是他的強項，這也是為什麼他會忍受Joe始終不給他看結婚照的原因。他掙扎了一下，「最後的效果最好很好，不然我會自己替Chris拍一套。」

 

Joe翻了一個大大的白眼，「我那天幫你們拍照的時候，你在旁邊拍得還不夠？」

 

「那是生活照的一部份，如果要正式照片的話還是要再拍過一次才行。」

 

「真是不知道Chris怎麼有辦法忍受你這麼多年，你這偏執狂。」Joe從櫃子裡拿出一本銀白色的相冊，「拿去，你的結婚禮物。」

 

Zach接過那本沉重的相冊，手指撫摸過相冊的封面，感覺著紙張在指尖下略顯粗糙的觸感。

 

「你至少可以稍微假裝一下你對我的技術是有信心的。」

 

「在拍Chris這件事上，不可能，你老是找不到最好的角度拍他。」Zach頭也不抬地說道。

 

「那是因為Chris只有在你拿相機的時候才不會害羞。」Joe沒好氣地抗議。

 

那讓Zach勾起嘴角，「因為他愛我。」

 

Joe呻吟一聲，「老天，已經過了二十年，我還是沒辦法習慣你提到Chris的時候那種噁心的表情。」

 

「你有一輩子的時間可以習慣，他還有不到一個月就是我的丈夫了。」

 

「我向他表示慰問。」Joe認真地說，「跟你結婚是他的不幸。」

 

「去你的。」Zach漫不經心地回應自己的哥哥，打開相冊。

 

一打開，他就愣住了。

 

Zach快速地翻過相冊，心因為裡面的照片而下沉。相冊裡根本不是Joe前陣子幫他們拍的結婚照，而是他自己拍的照片。Chris趴在床上睡覺，腰間的棉被是他身上唯一的遮掩，那是他前陣子幫Chris拍的照片，而相冊裡其他的照片幾乎都是相同的主題。

 

見鬼的，這根本不是結婚相冊。如果他不認識Chris，他會以為這是某種情色寫真。照片裡的Chris並沒有全裸，但是那些被遮掩住的部位更是讓人想入非非，他知道有多少人可以對著這本相冊硬起來。

 

Zach抬起頭，瞇起眼看著Joe，語調危險，「你介意告訴我這是怎麼回事嗎？」

 

他一向熱衷於紀錄那些只有他看的見的時刻，而那些時刻此刻正被印在他手上的相冊裡，那讓他極度不爽。在房裡的Chris應該是只有他可以獨享的畫面，就算只是清晨的酣睡，都不容他人分享，更別提裡面還有他所拍攝，Chris在性愛過後縮在棉被裡只露出一顆腦袋看著他的模樣。

 

他是只露出了一顆腦袋沒錯，但是他的臉頰因為激烈運動而染上的粉色讓人想都不用想就知道他剛剛經歷過了什麼，他知道有多少男人會為了這樣的Chris而瘋狂。

 

Joe露出一個微笑，「你的結婚禮物，我後來想了想，覺得送普通的結婚相冊太無趣了，這樣有趣多了，而且這樣你就可以自己選結婚相冊的照片了。」他湊到他身邊，看著裡面的照片，「不得不說，我印象深刻，這些照片即使是用專業的角度來看也是拍得挺好的。」

 

Zach啪地一聲闔起相冊，不再讓對方窺探裡面的Chris。「我的意思是，你為什麼會有這些照片？」

 

「我上次去你們家的時候拿的。」Joe撐直身體，狀似惋惜地搖了搖頭，「你真的需要改進你藏東西的地方，Zachary，你已經二十九歲了，藏東西的方法還跟九歲的時候一樣。」

 

Zach的回答是給對方迎面一拳。他收回自己的手，沒好氣地說：「那是因為Chris不會去拿我收起來的東西，所以我根本沒有必要藏它。」

 

「你這個尼安德塔人，我送了你一份禮物，你就這樣報答我？」Joe摀著自己的鼻子，「虧我還想說你肯定不會喜歡太多人看到這些照片，所以這次什麼都自己做。」

 

「不是太多人，而是所有人，那包括了你。」Zach糟糕的心情因為Joe最後那句話而好了一些，至少Joe還有點自覺，沒有愚蠢到讓整個工作室的人看到這些照片。

 

「看在老天的份上，我是你的哥哥！」Joe鬆開手，檢查著自己的手，在看到上面的鼻血後翻了一個白眼，「如果不是因為你要結婚了，這次我一定打斷你的鼻子，這裡面又不是裸照，你反應這麼大做什麼？」

 

Zach眼角一抽，「他有很多都沒有穿衣服。」

 

「他只露了背！我又不是沒有看過他的背！他的游泳還是我教的！」Joe再次摀住自己的鼻子，防止更多的鼻血流下來，一邊繞到桌子後，從抽屜裡抽了幾張衛生紙。

 

「最後教會他的是我。」Zach糾正，「而且他那時候還在念幼稚園，這怎麼會一樣？」

 

「我們每年夏天都會一起去游泳，哪裡不一樣？」Joe抗議，「而且他學不會是因為我撐著他練習的時候他根本沒辦法放鬆下來，這根本就是差別待遇。」他在鼻子裡塞進一張衛生紙，又抽了幾張抹掉手上的血跡，再次走回Zach面前，伸手準備搶回那本相冊，「不喜歡的話就算了，還給我，我直接去送給Chris，至少他比你文明一點，不會給我一拳。」

 

Zach避開對方，「誰說要還給你了？」他伸出空著的那隻手，「還來。」

 

「還給你什麼？」Joe懷疑地看著他，「相冊還在你手裡。」

 

Zach晃了晃手，「存了那些照片的記憶卡。」

 

「我要說服Chris逃婚。」Joe喃喃地說。

 

※

 

「Joe怎麼了？」Chris在他回家以後好奇地問，「他剛剛打電話給我，告訴我不要跟你結婚。」

 

Zach走上前，給了自己的未婚夫一個吻，「他給了我一份結婚禮物。」

 

「結婚相冊嗎？他做好了？」Chris興奮地問。

 

Zach的眼角抽了一下，「不是，結婚相冊只是幌子。」他帶著Chris到沙發坐下，從手中的袋子中拿出裝了相冊的紙盒。

 

「這看起來像是結婚相冊啊。」Chris看著他打開紙盒的動作，身體因為好奇而往前傾。

 

Zach把相冊遞給對方，手環上對方的腰。「你看了就知道了。」

 

「別鬧脾氣了，他到底給了你什麼讓你這麼不高興—」Chris的聲音在打開相冊以後硬生生斷在那裡。「哇喔，我沒想到會看到這個。」

 

「他趁我不注意的時候複製了我的記憶卡。」Zach陰鬱地補充，「但是我已經幫你報仇了。」

 

Chris一邊翻看著裡面的照片，失笑，「你不是跟他打架了吧？」

 

Zach點點頭，「雖然沒有打斷他的鼻子有點可惜，不過這兩天夠他受的了。」

 

那讓Chris抬起頭，吃驚地眨了眨眼，「你真的打他了？」

 

「他偷看了你的照片！」

 

「天啊，Zach，這裡面又不是裸照。」Chris打開他趴在床上睡覺的那一頁，指著裡面的自己，「你看，這張已經是露最多的了，也只是背而已，這沒什麼啊，他又不是沒看過我沒穿上衣的樣子。」

 

「他也說了一樣的話。」Zach伸手拿過相冊，開始往後翻。「但是那張記憶卡裡的照片應該是只有我能看到的，現在被他也看到了。」

 

「我真的不覺得這有什麼好氣—」Chris的話在Zach把頁面停在Chris縮在棉被裡，只露出一顆腦袋的那張照片時停了下來。「Zach，」他看著那張照片裡的自己，「告訴我，我應該打拍照的你還是打把這張照片放進去的他？」

 

「當然是他，那本來就是只有我可以看到的畫面！」Zach有些委屈，「你根本不曉得你看起來有多棒，還好他還曉得這些照片很私人，所以從整理到印刷全都自己做，不然就算是親哥哥也不是一拳可以解決的。」

 

Chris嘆了口氣，往後靠近他的懷裡，「也許我應該把你們兩個都揍一頓。」

 

 

 

\-----Life Studio 完-----


End file.
